Heliotrope
by 8mybrain
Summary: Title subject to change. Rick returns from intergalactic prison with a fellow convict - Blackfire (Teen Titans), one of the most feared and abhorred villains in her dimension. Once she gets the hang of this new realm, where her planet and subsequent record never even existed, she revels in her newfound criminal potential. It's not as easy as it sounds though. Eventual Rick/BF.
1. Chapter 1

Okay! So I've been trying to brainstorm this for awhile and haven't written a fic in who knows how long, and I don't really have any timeline for this in my head so forgive me if it's kinda deconstructive or you know like shitty overall. Blackfire's my favorite character from the TT universe and I wanted to see where I could go crossing her over into R&M. So here's a taster chapter I guess and let me know what ya think! ^_^ I don't own any characters in this story.

***

The young man gulped as he regarded the strange, rather frightening robotic structure before him. A cacophony of wires, panels, and glowing lights towered before him, attached to a base by a myriad of tubes and strange alien technology. He'd been warned not to go near it by his grandfather, that the entity inside could be deadly to not only him but the entire planet…but at the same time his own desire to do the right thing for a suffering intelligent being was too prominent to bear. This creature had suffered incarceration and artificially induced coma for so long…there was no telling how it would react, or what it would become…but the boy knew that he couldn't stand any more lies and for the good of his family as a whole this thing needed to be out. He pressed the switches on the panel on the bottom right shoulder of the futuristic encasing, barely hearing the hiss of the machinery pulling apart over the sound of his own heart beating fiercely in his ears. A foreboding, unnatural pink and bluish smoke began to curl and plume from the opening as the panel steadily pulled open, drawing an astonished gasp from the boy as he witnessed the figure inside.

This was it. No turning back now. 

…(Two days ago)

"H-hey, uh…Rick?"

As usual, his meek assertion gained a pointed lack of response. 15-year-old Morty Smith shuffled his feet together in a characteristic display of anxiety, eyes focused on the worn in sneakers he'd been wearing on his feet every day for months. He knew from experience that approaching his eccentric genius grandfather while in the throes of scientific prowess that being a disturbance could lead to being yelled at, berated, or even worse invited into another mentally and physically brutalising escapade, but his curiosity was too strong. After over a year with no word his grandfather had returned from intergalactic prison two weeks ago, but instead of involving himself in the family, tormenting Jerry, or initiating any of the debaucherous adventures for which he had come to be known, he'd chosen to recline to the basement to work on a mysterious project that left him immersed and rarely seen. It was strange as well as dully alarming for a multitude of reasons, including that Morty still had no clue how he'd even come to safely escape prison. "Rick!" the slender figure before him finally ceased working for just a moment, and the adolescent seized his opportunity

"Rick…w-what's that thing you've been working on lately? I-I know you hate being bothered when you're busy and stuff b-b-but we haven't seen you around and I'm like, I dunno, kind of w-worried and –" the teen kept as reasonable distance but couldn't help craning a bit to see what the taller man was repairing, which appeared to be a very long human-sized metal pod with a helmet on top where the head would be. Morty had a somewhat terrifying feeling there was an alien creature inside. Knowing Rick, it was unlikely there wasn't.

Pulling away from his work and lifting the mask he'd been using to cover his face from the waves of heat emanating from the laser-like blowtorch he held in his hand, the scientist regarded his grandson with a long, exasperated sigh.

"L-listen, Morty." He began, pausing to take a hearty swig from his flask. "I just escaped from the most high security prison in the known *uuurp* universe. For one, I can and will do whatever the fuck I feel like." He gestured toward the foreign robotic pod beside him. "For two. This." He enunciated "is what was in the cell next to me. I-I-I'm doing this thing a tremendous favor by not leaving it to atrophy and rot in that shithole."

The boy waited a moment for his grandpa to continue, but when the man just put the mask back over his face and returned to what he was doing realized he had only gotten an answer that opened more questions. "W-what?! You mean that's a living thing?!"

"Barely, but pretty much."

"So you're trying to get it out of that machine?"

"Not a chance."

The teen was unsurprised and crestfallen, but driven by his own righteousness for the good of all and prevention of suffering to keep pressing. "T-then, like, w-what the hell, Rick? You kidnapped a cell mate to incarcerate them more?!"

The taller man sharply pulled his mask up again, swivelling on his chair away from the contraption and turning his lanky body to face his pesky legacy. "Morty. I'm not sure if the purpose of intergalactic prison is lost on you but the individuals in max security there aren't exactly innocent. T-this is a Tamaranean. They're an extremely powerful warrior race of alien and t-this crook in particular was enhanced by unknown machinery and could easily and probably would happily decimate you and your entire family. Or even the whole stupid planet." Seeing the aghast look on Morty's face, he continued. "They don't need to breathe, eat, or sleep, and can fly faster than the speed of light…plus like countless other abilities and shit. All this is supplemented by the species' natural absorption of ultraviolet rays. The prison sedated it by enclosing it in this pod, so I'm trying to tweak the design a bit so I can get it t-t-to power my ship and *uuuurp* shit like that. The hard part is letting it metabolize energy without it waking up and ultimately, y'know, dismembering me."\

Satisfied with his explanation, the scientist swiftly clapped his protective shield back over his face and resumed tweaking the cyborg-like portable cell before him, effectively cutting off potential for more conversation. With his free hand he continued to guzzle alcohol while keeping his back turned to his annoying grandson. The other male, contrastingly, took a step behind with a dismayed expression, turning to leave but throwing a suspicious glance at his predecessor over his shoulder as he stepped back upstairs from the garage. Although there were many instances undoubtedly where heeding Rick's advice had saved his skinny behind, Morty was no stranger to his granddad's tendencies to act like kind of a selfish manipulative dick. The man was a brilliant mind but not typically the most sympathetic to the value of the lives and intentions of others around him.

*

Such logic, exacerbated by the array of destructive and abrasive emotions accompanied by the hormones of his then oncoming 16th birthday, caused Morty to end the following few days' deliberation with a decision to ultimately free or at least discover what lay beneath the enigmatic mechanism downstairs. He spent hours preparing himself mentally and physically for a dialogue with an entity made up entirely of tentacles and fangs, or a deadly robot, or a poisonous gas. But he didn't expect at all what he found.

As the deactivation of the sedation chamber continued and the heedy smoke proceeded to clear, a humanoid form became visible through the mist. The teen was caught totally off guard by the figure of a beautiful woman, with rather catlike features and extremely glossy black hair that seemed to shine with violet highlight. Her arms, cuffed in silver gauntlets adorned in a black gem apiece, were crossed over her chest like a regal sarcophagus. A small black skirt and top covered her as well as metal plating over her collar and extremities, with long black boots reaching up to her unmoving thighs. Her skin, shown only on her face and fingers, was an offputting violet color but Morty quickly realized regaining a tanned color at an alarming rate, as if reviving from the dead. How could this be so dangerous? It was just a girl.

Her eyes snapped open, an entrancing deep indigo color for a moment, then began to glow alight with a vibrant violet fire, suddenly the brightest thing in the room. Her face contorted into rage, displaying unnaturally white, sharp teeth. Fuck.

In a second, he was lifted off the ground by his neck by this hostile creature, hardly having enough time to compute how to react to what he'd done. She glowered, hovering over the ground without any outward aid or explanation to how she propelled herself, eyes ablaze and countenance showing nothing but fury. The extraterrestrial began to speak, but what came to his ears was only an aggressive and incomprehensible foreign space-language. _What the fuck did I get myself into?!  
_

"A-ah wait miss, u-um miss alien p-please don't kill me I know you're probably really enraged and stuff b-but I was just trying to -

Before he could finish his words, the boy was possibly even more shocked than before to find not a crushing fist meeting his face but the lips of the terrifying but gorgeous dark-haired being before him. He found himself feeling not only paralyzingly afraid but betrayingly turned on by the sensation of her mouth pressing onto his, subduing him violently but gently. It seemed over way too soon, especially as he regained his head and realized death was probably what awaited next. Instead, astonishingly, she lowered them both to the ground, landing gracefully while allowing him unmercifully to drop out of her hand on the floor. Not wanting to embarrass himself further before this alluring and frightening woman, he scrambled to his feet, thankfully not needing to search long for what to say before she spoke again.

Her eyes extinguished to their nearly-humane amethystine color from earlier, unearthly prettiness of her catlike face exaggerated by a cocky and toothy grin. "Why, hello." She purred, extending a hand this time in a greeting rather than a threat. "It looks like I owe you my freedom, don't I, darlin? What's your name?"

Shaking but making every effort to preserve his masculinity by hiding it, Morty stood to his full height – still a fair bit shorter than her as she was exceptionally tall – and returned her handshake with what he hoped came across as bravery and not dweeby overeager enthusiasm. She might have just been on the verge of turning him into a crater, but there was something he found pretty appetizing about being owed a favor by someone so attractive and powerful. "I-I- I'm Morty. Morty Smith." The boy responded, clearing his throat mid-introduction so as to not waste any effect of his slightly deepened voice.

"Morty. Pleased to meet you. I'm Blackfire."


	2. Chapter 2

The faint sounds of fireworks from early 4th of July celebrations barely permeated the silence that hung over the dinner table at the Smith household, offering little to offset the awkward lack of conversation to which they'd grown accustomed at mealtimes. Morty picked at his food with uncertainty, unnoticed by his parents and sister who were all too caught up in their own affairs. Rick, however, was eating his food with a hard glare in his grandson's direction that would have been blaringly obvious if it hadn't been immediately overshadowed by an outburst from the younger woman at the table.

"That's _it!_ " Summer declared, pushing her chair back from the table with finality. "I should be out partying with my friends and enjoying the fireworks right now, not trapped at some stupid family dinner! Nothing ever happens here and you guys are –

Rick offered a brief sidelong glance in order to interrupt. "Nobody cares, Summer."

"Y-yeah S-summer, nobody cares."

"Shut up. Morty."

The redhead, now standing, wasn't about to give up. "No, YOU shut up! Both of you shut up! It's the fourth of July and I'm going out, I can't sit through this boring waste of time dinner when I could be doing valuable networking!" She looked distastefully over all the company at the table, hating them for sucking up hours she could be spending with popular kids further establishing herself for her oncoming first semester at college.

"Y-Yeah Summer, focus on networking so you can excel in getting knocked up in school like your mom."

"Ha-haa, zing!"

" _Dad._ " Beth hissed testily. She was trying not to buy into her daughter's tirade but it didn't do much help if her own father was dishing out insults.

"Enough!" the eldest sister exclaimed with exasperation and grabbed her phone, preparing to leave. "I'm going out, I'm gonna go have a life, there will be plenty of other nights for me to sit here with you guys while NOTHING happens –

And just then with a deafening crash, three alien drones burst through the wall, not making any use whatsoever of the readily open adjacent window. They seemed to have no visage or eyes, just an array of panels and lights, with long, ugly pinkish tentacles dangling from the bottom that were about as appealing as a deadly python covered in venomous slime. Everyone at the table gasped and pulled away except for Rick, who barely mustered a raised half-brow at this intrusion. "Shit, what is it now."

These definitely looked like police drones to him, but given that they hadn't readily attacked or arrested him he had a feeling for what was going on. The foremost drone made a strange mishmash of beeping sounds before converting finally to English. "Centauri police, in search of prisoner C-173 of Tamaran, Komand'r." the other two drones made a humming noise as they ran an internal scanning device over the house, briefly shrouding the family in blue light.

Morty shrank in his chair, sweating a little from guilt but keeping his mouth shut. The mad scientist at the table frowned, taking another bite of his cornbread. With one last beep and a "Negative. No sign of Tamaranean." the three drones synchronized together and proceeded to jet through another wall rather than use the hole they just created, reaping a wail from Jerry. A silence almost as awkward as before fell over the room save for Rick's chewing.

"Screw this. I'm out." Summer repeated, grabbing her bag and jacket and heading out of the gaping hole that was yawning out of the northern wall to her car. With the sound of the Toyota screeching in the distance, Rick wiped his mouth and pushed his seat back from the table as well, grabbing Morty's arm.

"Thanks for dinner, Beth. And you. Thanks for ruining my fucking life every chance that comes a-urrp- long, you pain in my ass." with that as his farewell he glided out of the room with his grandson, leaving Beth and her husband staring at the mess in disbelief.

*

All over the city, people of all ages were partying, drinking, vomiting, vandalizing, and blowing shit up in the name of their glorious country. Rick's spacecraft was completely inaudible and went unnoticed as it flew rather registerably low to the ground, unnoticed by the drunken populace ("Cloaking devices suck up energy, M-morty. Plus they're excessive considering everyone on this planet is d-dumb as shit.") despite it swerving from a drunken commander. One hand halfhazardly on the controls, the tall genius continued to swig from his flask as he steered, needing to drink off the awkwardness from the stupid dinner and blow off steam with a good rant.

"Y-yknow M-m-Morty, I've seen a lot of wild shit in my life, but I don't get how I didn't forsee you being stupid as FUCK once again like this. D-d-did you not learn anything from that stupid mutant fucking *urrp* baby or that dumbshit fart cloud you tried to save? When are you going to realize your stupid "compassions" are just manifestations of natural selection trying to eradicate your *urrrrp* dipshit brain before it multiplies and makes even dumber offspring? Again? How could you think it was—

The teen, meanwhile, was looking out the window away from his grandpa at all the people raging and partying below, scowling and not buying into a word his self-serving driver was saying. Rick had no conscience imprisoning and using other living creatures, as he'd proved time and time again. Alongside the extra couple inches of height he'd gained in the past year of his absence, Morty had grown a bit more confidence in sticking up for himself too. "Y-yknow Rick, i-it's cool and all for you to like, torture and detain living things, but you never entertain the possibility that she might be nice…"

"Dude, if I wanted 'nice' I'd probably set my sights somewhere beyond a cell in the most dangerous prison in the known universe."

"Y-you don't know that Rick! She's still a living thing and deserves freedom…a-and…" the younger passenger averted his eye, looking at the sheeple below as to hide his growing blush from his grandad. "S-she kissed me…"

"Uuuuugh." Rick gave an exaggerated sigh, smacking his palm to his face with an audible 'slap'. "You really are fifteen. Tamaranians use kissing to assimilate _languages_ , you dipshit. Hope it was worth endangering the whole planet cause you can't stop thinking with your dick—oh, fuck" WHAM. The ship lurched a little at the sudden oncoming force, wildly disproportionate to the size of the slender figure positioned on the windshield. The scanners and defensive system booted instantly, glowing to reveal a female humanoid being against the backdrop of night sky. In the distance, sirens could be heard, though they were quickly being left behind as Earth police couldn't hope to have the capability of catching this felon. "Blackfire!"

"You _named_ it?!"

Long, dark hair blowing about wickedly behind her, the alien grinned maniacally and displayed unnaturally sharp teeth as she pushed against the trajectory of the spacecraft. "Ooooh.." Morty groaned with anxiety as he watched their speed on the meter drop, looking to the older man for any indication as to what action to take next. Glowing violet eyes stood out the most from the deviant's figure against the backdrop of fireworks and stars, along with her creepy grin.

Onscreen she appeared surrounded by statuses and procedure suggestions that lit up on the inside of.

"Hello, Rick!" the tension was cut by her alarmingly gleeful voice; it couldn't be good to be greeted with such cheer by a murderous criminal. The extraterrestrial drew up one hand, which was ablaze in an instant with unnatural violet energy. Morty cried out as she swung with disorienting speed and smashed the windshield open, shattering the past sensation of surreality and replacing it with a more familiar general fear for his life. Her grin seemed to be eating her face and Rick beheld this with no reaction whatsoever, like a parent unwilling to let the antics of a child rouse him to anger. She extinguished her hand and reached in, remarkably unscathed despite an action that would result in many hospitalizations for a mere human.

Her hand almost seemed to go for his throat, but instead went to affectionately stroke his chin for a brief instant before forcibly taking his collar. The spaceship, which had been slowing the entire time, finally drew to a stop as she pushed against it beyond what it could endure. The scientist glowered at her in silence the entire time, no doubt yearning for the days when he'd had the Tamaranean sedated in a machine. She looked enthralled. "It looks like I'm in your debt, mister mad genius. Without you I'd never have seen the end of that cell."

Looking about as bored as he had during dinner, Rick Sanchez focused his attention to a watch-like device on his wrist, the face of which opened to reveal a set of several strange buttons. With no further preamble he pushed one of the ones on the left, reaping a scream from the alien as her body was wrought with a powerful electric shock that disabled her and sent her careening into the floor of the damaged spacecraft, garnering a frightened yelp from the younger boy on board. Morty recoiled as her body hit the ground, wanting to help her up but alarmed by the sparks of strange green electricity that periodically ran over her body.

"What the—" Rick lazily took a swig from his flask and resumed driving as the incapacitated female stood up and tried to fly, falling helplessly to the ground again with her countenance showing naught but utter disbelief.

"If you ever wanna fly again," the lanky genius articulated slurrily as he switched on the sound system, turning the ship on a course for home. Blaring music from Run the Jewels played as the city blurred and zipped below them, effectively cutting off any unwanted openings for conversation. The spacecraft readily began to repair itself as programmed while they hauled ass back to home base. "You better think twice before trying to destroy m -urrrp- my shit, kiddo."


End file.
